


山莓酿

by tuanshanjun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: During a blizzard, black dragon Uchiha Madara’s territory came an unexpected visitor.暴风雪夜里，黑龙宇智波斑的地盘来了位不速之客。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID: non-binary

竖着黑色棘刺的尾尖啪啪敲打着地面，宇智波斑打了个哈欠，喷出一点火星和白烟。巢穴外一片黑沉沉，凛冽狂风呼啸着卷进莹亮雪花，剔透的六角晶体刚飘进洞口就融成了一滩水。

斑又打了个响鼻。

糟透了，真讨厌。黑龙恨死这样的天气了。南贺山脉每年冬季都有暴风雪，但今年的风暴来得格外早也格外酷烈。斑是这片山脉的主人，作为一条北方火龙他自然对小小雪花不屑一顾。但风暴影响的不仅是他。

驼鹿群迁徙的时间推迟，雪停了也要过一周才会到达南贺山脚下；泉奈多半会选择冬眠，要去拜访弟弟得等到开春；最重要的是，与黑龙交好的木精灵们肯定全躲起来了，而斑的覆盆子酿储备不够他喝一整个冬天。

斑是少数几条没有冬眠习惯的宇智波火龙。他预见了一个不但漫长，而且超级无趣的寒冬。

黑龙叹了口气，舒展了下宽大的膜翼，用爪尖摁灭被龙息点着的稻草。

风声大了起来。一道黑影闪过，斑的耳朵在一秒后捕捉到重物坠进雪里的沉闷声响。

……嗯？

黑龙立起身子，考虑半晌后决定还是去看看，反正他也没别的事好做。斑刚抬爪走到洞口探出脑袋轻嗅，浑身的鳞片就被一股味道刺激得炸了起来。

他的巢穴位于上风处，但那股气味太浓了，不会错。

龙血。同类。有条嫌命长的龙入侵了他的领地。所有龙族都知道宇智波不分享地盘，更不用说这地界属于宇智波斑。

——这条龙找死。

喉间滚动着愤怒的低吼，斑鼓动双翼从巢穴里蹿了出去。

越靠近岩壁平台，那龙的气味就越清晰。斑舔了舔牙齿，露出骇人的笑容——很好，是头雄性，可以直接咬断脖子了。

这片大陆上龙族数量不多，宇智波更是寥寥无几。“龙丁凋零”的一大部分原因是雌性孵化率过低，于是就有了约定俗成的规矩——如果雌龙偷了猎物或是闯入领地，必须放她们走。

不过要斑说的话，族群不兴旺分明是因为他们的独居习性。资源就这么多，地儿就这么大，每条龙圈了领地后老死不相往来，斑和泉奈已经是特例了。宇智波50年一次在硫磺火道平原的聚会说白了就是强制相亲，斑每次露过面拉着弟弟就跑 (飞)，依旧逃不过被鳞片掉色的族老叨叨不停的命运。

一想到明年春天的聚会黑龙就打哆嗦，瞬间觉得爪下冰雪扎得脚掌生疼。宇智波斑晃晃脑袋——现在不是想这个的时候。

平台上有一团黑影。黑龙伏下身压低翅膀。

黑影没有动。斑爪尖刨地。

黑影还是没有动。斑发出威胁的怒吼。

黑影还是没动静。斑觉得大概已经挂了。

他走上前去绕着对方转了两圈。

那条龙比斑小一号，身上盖了白白一层薄霜。他身下的雪地被浸成了湿润的红色。斑喷了喷鼻子呼出一团雾气。

不会真死了吧？看鳞片是条成年龙，肉肯定很柴。

黑龙嫌弃地拱了拱，“尸体”抖了一下。斑咒骂一声猛地跳开，回头一细看龙身确实还有微弱起伏。

斑吹掉对方身上的雪，愣住了。

这条龙，是木属性的。不仅如此，他很、他很……漂亮。

通体覆盖着翠绿鳞片的雄性身形流畅，鼻梁到尾尖有一条棕色花纹线。翅膀被血糊住，但右侧翼尖也隐约能看见一点棕色。而且他的翅膀和尾巴生有羽毛——斑在北方龙种中从未见过的，柔软而艳丽的羽毛。

黑龙宇智波斑决定将这位不速之客拖回巢穴。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

绿龙阖着眼鼻息轻浅，显然陷入了昏迷。斑化掉周围的雪，终于看清他全身模样和伤势。

和斑猜想的一样，这条龙有对称花纹。他的左翼压在覆盖着白色细鳞的腹部下面，初级飞羽是温暖的茶褐色。绿龙右边翅膀有一道长而深的血口，应该是被暴雪迷了眼撞上山体突出的岩石造成的。伤口已经凝结，这家伙的自愈力相当不错。斑松了口气。

自然愈合最好，如果还在流血他就只能灼烧伤口，那样绝对会留疤。黑龙用爪尖扒拉了一下绿龙受伤的翅膀，确定没有骨折后小心翼翼将自己塞到对方身下，将受伤的同类驮了起来。

体型不大，沉是真沉。宇智波斑呲了下牙。

千手柱间被陌生同类的气味包裹着，迷迷糊糊地苏醒。他困惑地发现自己身处一个巨大的山洞——

绿色的龙翅膀紧贴身体迅速站起。动作牵扯了伤口，他漏出一声低低呜咽。

“我劝你别乱动。”隆隆的声音从洞口方向传来，柱间一甩尾巴拧过身子，对上了一双红彤彤的龙眼。

眼睛的主人不耐烦地斥道：“都说了别动，你那伤口挺深的。”

柱间警惕地盯着另一条龙。血红色的瞳仁、浑身漆黑的鳞甲和坚韧的膜翼——这是头火属性宇智波。柱间只记得自己被卷进风暴，山岩划伤了翅膀……山洞明显是宇智波的巢，是他救了自己吗？

绿龙踌躇着蹲坐上后腿，低下脑袋：“谢谢你救了我。”

声音也挺低沉好听。斑咧嘴笑了笑：“先别急着谢。我还没想好怎么处置你呢。这天气食物不好找，多点储备粮也挺——” 

呜呜声打断了他的随口胡诌。

黑龙惊讶地看着绿龙冲自己呲牙张翅膀，尾巴大幅度拍打甩动。他是在……恐吓吗？恐吓北方霸主宇智波？恐吓他宇智波斑？

太自不量力了。斑冷笑一声亮出獠牙，绿龙吼叫着扑了上来。

“你、嗯…认不认输？”漂亮的龙喘息着压在他身上，利齿虚扣斑的喉咙。

宇智波斑眨眨眼。刚才发生了啥？就算他顾及对方的伤势有意谦让，也不至于被顶个四脚朝天完全暴露弱点。

绿龙的右翅滴答着鲜血，一双棕色大眼一瞬不瞬地盯着他。之前黑龙被对方鲜亮的羽毛分散了注意力，现在仔细端详，发现这条龙体态矫健，肢体力量兴许和他不相上下。

比自己小了两圈还这么能打，有意思。

斑懒洋洋地瘫在地上铺开双翼：“你要杀了我吗？”

“什么？”绿龙松开嘴，不确定地看着他，“我不想杀你、是你要杀我！”

“逗你玩儿你还当真了。”斑喷出一团黑烟，“我叫宇智波斑。”

“…千手柱间。”绿龙有些不好意思地从黑龙身上下来，贴着石壁团成一个球，“抱歉。”

斑翻过身子抖了抖翅膀：“过来。”

“………”

“你的伤口裂了，过来我帮你舔舔。”

“不用，很快就会愈合的。”柱间警觉地回答。

斑看了他一眼，径直起身把小一号的同类逼进了角落。他嗅嗅绿龙流血的伤口，伸舌舔了上去。

柱间发出一声哑在嗓子里的惊叫，伸爪挠上了黑龙的鼻尖。

“嗷！！你干嘛！！”斑疼出了眼泪。他捂着鼻子刚想骂，就见绿龙棕色的杏眸漫起水汽，翅膀和尾巴的毛都蓬了起来。

“…弄疼你了？不会啊，我的舌头又没有倒刺——”

柱间的声音发抖：“那是家人间才能做的亲密事情，你这个、这个——”绿龙狂甩尾巴。

家人？

“你们族是群居？”

柱间点点头，拢起翅膀。

宇智波斑翻了个白眼。他算是明白了，这是文化差异。就身材比例来说，绿龙的翅膀短且弧度圆润，只能用于短途飞行，并非北方龙种中常见的被动滑翔翼。加上身披羽毛和群居的习惯……

“你是从南方平原区来的？”

“嗯。”

斑对南方平原不是很了解，也没什么好印象。他唯一认识的就是一群浑身长满白色骨刺翅膀退化的陆行龙。黑龙一想到辉夜一族就犯恶心。

绿龙看上去不愿透露更多信息，斑也无所谓。他有更要紧的事。

“刚才对不起。舔舐是宇智波表达友好的方式，不是故意冒犯你的。”

绿龙“唔”了声，稍微放松了点。

“你是木属性的龙、对吧？”

“没错。”

“这个你可以种吗？”斑用爪子扒过一个小桶，里面有红金黑三色的小小果实。柱间凑上去闻了闻：“山莓？当然可以。”

绿龙在斑期待的目光下抬爪按了按地面。柱间周身浮起一层淡绿色荧光，几株矮小的植物飞快钻开山洞地面，数秒后枝头就挂上了一簇簇红色莓果。

柱间观察了一会儿植株，满意地翘起尾尖：“别的品种也能种。”

宇智波斑心花怒放：“你真厉害。”

柱间更高兴了。龙是肉食动物，他的魔法属性平常不怎么用，现在有一条龙喜欢他种的植物还夸奖他……可是斑要这些果实做什么？

绿龙小声问道：“你要这个干嘛？又不能用来填肚子。”

“酿酒。”

“啊？”

“我需要它们来做山莓酿。”黑龙严肃道，挺起胸膛，“柱间，我们来做个交易吧。”

“什么交易？”绿龙很好奇。

“这一个冬天，我为你提供住所和食物，你为我种山莓，怎样。”

“可以。”

千手柱间毫不犹豫就答应了，他求之不得。不要说这一个冬天，要是斑能允许他在南贺山脉留到春季结束，黑龙要啥他都给。


	3. Chapter 3

凌晨时分斑被一阵窸窸窣窣的响动吵醒。黑龙抬起脑袋，发现他的客人缩在熄灭的火堆旁瑟瑟发抖。

斑暗骂自己的粗心。柱间是南方的龙，身上还带着伤，肯定受不了夜间的酷寒。他悄悄挪过去，在绿龙身边趴下。

柱间尾巴圈紧身体蜷缩着，脑袋埋在翅膀下面，羽毛簌簌。斑轻轻推了推他。

“…唔……？”绿龙抬起眼，还未清醒。

“到我这里来吧，暖和一点。”斑打开翅膀。他本以为柱间还要抗拒一番，没成想绿龙立即蹭了过来贴上了他的胸腹。柱间用吻部碰了碰斑的脖颈轻声道谢，不一会儿就在黑龙的怀抱中沉入梦乡。

黑龙伸展膜翼裹紧怀里的龙，大脑袋搁上地面打起了满足的小呼噜。

斑睡醒的时候，发现柱间整条龙缠上了自己。绿龙的温热吐息喷在下巴上，前爪收紧贴住斑胸口的鳞片，尾巴绕上了斑的尾根……咳。

“喂、醒醒。”斑低头检查了一下他的右边翅膀，伤口已经好全了。“醒醒、柱间，你们南方龙都这么睡没睡相吗？”

绿龙眨眨眼打了个哈欠，嘟哝了一声“早上好”。斑饶有兴致地看着对方慢慢清醒，伸懒腰的时候还在斑的怀里蹭了蹭。

没一点警戒心。斑坏心眼地挪动尾巴，柱间僵了一秒后眼睛瞪得溜圆，连滚带爬从斑的翅膀下钻了出去。

“对不起！”绿龙急急地道歉，尾巴扫来扫去，“我不是那个意思……我…对不起。”

“这样睡觉也是家人间才做的亲密事情？”斑打趣他。柱间的脑袋垂得更低，两侧翠色耳羽没精打采地耷拉着：“真的对不起，太冷了，你身上又很暖和……”

“没在怪你。”黑龙抬起爪子拨了下绿龙的耳羽，柱间抖了下但没躲开。“我知道你不适应这里的天气，想怎么睡就怎么睡吧。”

“柱间。”

“呣？”

“你为什么要来北方？”

两条龙解决了一头风干野猪后开始酿酒。柱间趴在地上圈着作物，龙身闪烁的淡绿色光芒映亮了整个巢穴。黑龙用爪子关节碾了会儿莓果，还是问出口了。

“你的翅膀不适于长途飞行，你也不熟悉这里的地形和气候，北方龙都懂得要尽量避开南贺山脉的暴风雪——”斑瞥了眼洞口，巢穴外依旧飘着纷扬雪花。黑龙收回目光探询地看着突然局促起来的同类。

“…我的家在木叶草原。”柱间觉得既然黑龙问了，他就有义务向巢穴主人解释，万一斑以为他是不守规矩被赶出族群的坏龙呢。

“唔、听说是片丰饶的高地大平原……那在很南边啊，我都没去过。”

“嗯，的确是很不错的地方。”柱间的眼神亮亮的，“我是千手一族的首领——”

“就你这身板？我弟刚成年都比你大一点。”黑龙怀疑地瞅他。

“我已经是族群里个头最大的了！”柱间不服气地呲牙，“明明是你们北方龙一个个长得跟巨无霸似的！”

斑拍拍尾尖喷了口烟：“行行行，那你离开龙群干嘛？搞不好你的位子已经被别的龙占了。”

“我们族很和谐，谁来领导都一样。”柱间犹犹豫豫地趴回原位，“我离开是因为……明年春天的繁殖季。”

黑龙哈哈大笑。看来讨厌相亲的不只他一条龙，竟然还有横跨大陆逃命的。

“那你也不用、咳、飞这么远……”

“你不明白！”柱间烦躁地摆动尾巴，“明年春天…是、是 **我的** 繁殖季。”

斑的一声狂笑卡在喉咙里差点呛个半死。火龙难以置信地看着同伴。

——柱间不可能是在说……

绿龙看着斑转不过弯来的样子，爪尖铲松树苗下的土，小小声道：“我怕疼……而且我不想生蛋。”

“你是雌的？！” 不可能啊？！！

“千手的一部分龙有两套生殖系统，所以我们数量比较多。”柱间自豪地介绍完马上就蔫了，“但我不想……”

宇智波火龙已经什么都听不进去了，一双红眼睛死死盯住绿龙覆盖着白色细鳞的尾根：“给我看看。”

“不行！！！”柱间羞恼地咆哮。

“唉，这么不经逗。”斑半心半意地抱怨，突然反应过来，“等等……你是你们族里最大的，那岂不是——”

黑龙想象着一条个头比柱间还小的龙努力爬到绿龙背上的画面，疯狂大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！难怪你要逃、噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

“这不好笑！！”柱间生气了，爪子恶狠狠地跺着地面，“这是很正常的事，体型大的好生养——”

“哎哟六道老头的胡须啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”斑笑得满地打滚，山莓红紫色的汁液抹得到处都是。他撤回前言，这个冬天有趣极了。

泪水又在那双杏眼里打转了，黑龙憋回笑声：“别生气嘛，没有嘲讽你的意思。那开春的时候，你是不是会……？”

“…嗯。”柱间闷闷不乐。

“你打算怎么办？”

“埋进雪里。”绿龙严肃道，“南贺山顶的雪终年不化对吧，我去那儿藏起来。当然、前提是你同意………”柱间觑着斑的表情。

飞到北方就为了把自己埋雪里……这龙可真是个小机灵。宇智波斑的内心乐疯了。

“当然可以。”黑龙一本正经地坐直，尾巴尖搭在前爪上认真允诺。

“你当然可以在南贺山脉度过发情期。”


	4. Chapter 4

两条龙相处得很融洽。第一批山莓酿可以开桶的时候斑邀请柱间尝尝，结果被绿龙郑重回绝。

“我会发酒疯，然后拆了你的山洞。”柱间端坐着拍了拍羽翼，“还是别尝试比较好。”

“那就全归我了。”黑龙咂咂嘴，边把吻部杵进酒桶吨吨吨边思考怎样才能给柱间灌一点。

雪暴结束，春天已经不远。快开春的时候火龙离巢捕猎，碰上了一点小麻烦。

斑撞上了一个觊觎宇智波眼睛的人族法师。那法师带着几名骑士守在山脚下，用弩砲抛出铁网把黑龙罩住，桀桀怪笑着说要挖了斑的眼睛当炼金材料。

膜翼上传来刺痛感，斑不耐烦地打了个响鼻，刚想一口火把这群不知好歹的蝼蚁烧成炭灰就听见头顶天空传来一声愤怒的啸叫。

“——放开他！！！”

绿龙收拢双翼如一道流星从高空坠下，接近地面时猛地展开羽翅，斑四周的树木飞速扭曲生长。数条一人粗的藤蔓从林中蹿出缠上了偷猎者的脖子腰部，惨叫声不绝于耳。

“斑、你还好吗、有没有受伤？”柱间拦在黑龙身前，焦急地操纵树藤扯烂了铁网。人类都成了肉泥，斑扑腾了一下，看见绿龙挂心的模样干脆趴那儿不动弹：“翅膀疼，大概烧焦了。”

“什——？！”柱间飞快凑近他拱了拱黑色膜翼，见黑龙一双眼看着自己就是不动，绿龙发出一阵伤心的低鸣，伸舌小心翼翼舔起了斑翅膀上的灼痕。

“呜……斑、你不会有事的，我养你呜呜……”

感觉到冰凉液体滴落在膜翼的绒毛上，黑龙慌了，一骨碌爬起来把哭泣的家伙拢进怀里：“怎么还掉金豆了呢……一点小伤、很快就能好。”他心虚地低下脑袋蹭蹭绿龙的颈项。

他们开始一起狩猎了。

“我去河谷那边看看泉奈，就两天。你等我回来。”斑轻轻碰碰绿龙的额头，柱间勉力抬眼，耳羽亲昵地搔过黑龙的下颌。

“你去吧，我没事。”绿龙趴在稻草上缩成一团。

宇智波犹豫地在同伴身边转来转去。他把食物推到柱间吻部前，最后蹭了下昏睡的绿龙，展翅飞了出去。

春日上升的热气流托起黑龙的身躯，地面庞大的阴影划过树林溪流，迅疾游向南贺川。宇智波斑加快了振翼速度。

柱间这几日恹恹的，应该是情期将至。黑龙自然不会任绿龙把他自己埋进雪里挨过繁殖季，他已经打定主意要帮柱间了。但斑每年都会去看望定居于河谷地带的弟弟泉奈，初冬时节因为暴风雪没去成，春季他不能再失约。

泉奈成年才不过十载，在宇智波斑的眼里还是条走路晃晃悠悠的龙宝宝呢。

这条走路晃晃悠悠的龙宝宝把他哥拦在了巢穴外。

“哥、你真不能进去。”宇智波泉奈昂起黑色头颅张开翅膀护住洞口，“我的伴侣在休息。”

斑目瞪口呆。

“你刚成年，哪儿来的伴侣？！”

“我不小了、哥！他是我抓——是我捡来的。”泉奈骄傲地挺起胸膛。

宇智波斑伸长脖子，越过弟弟的翅尖瞟见了黑暗中的一抹银白，还有那个气味——

“你伴侣是公的？！！”他压低声音嘶道。

“他们一族比较特别，”泉奈耐心解释，“再过三年就是他的繁殖季，我们会有一窝可爱的龙宝宝——”

“你从哪儿捡的？！”

“他被风暴卷进了河里，翅膀折了，我就带他回来啦。”泉奈喷着响鼻炫耀道，“他超漂亮，翅膀和尾巴上有纯白的羽毛……”

这故事咋这么耳熟呢。宇智波斑眯起眼睛——该不会是柱间的相亲对象追到这儿来了吧。

“泉奈，实不相瞒我也捡到一条长着羽毛的龙。”

宇智波泉奈想了想，也眯起眼睛：“你的龙是不是从南边草原过来，绿色里带点儿棕？”

“嗯。”

泉奈塌下肩膀收起膜翼：“…我的伴侣叫扉间，他是来找他大哥的，就是你窝里那条。”

哦，原来是柱间他弟，那没事了。

斑坐在后腿上立起前肢往弟弟巢穴里瞄：“他怎么回事？翅膀还没好？”

“刚愈合。”小一点的火龙无奈道，“才能飞个一千米就闹腾着要出窝找他哥，我只能把他……弄晕。”

“你告诉他柱间在我那儿好得很。”

“斑哥……”泉奈咬咬牙，不知这话该说不该说，“扉间闹着要出去是因为他大哥明天就到了…那啥的时候……你要不还是——”

宇智波斑听懂了。宇智波斑瞪大眼睛。

“……哥你慢走。”

宇智波泉奈目送天边的小黑点远去，摇摇脑袋拧身回窝。

要不还是喝一点吧。

绿龙用爪尖扒拉着巢穴主人的酒桶，探出舌舔了舔后一小口一小口地吞咽。他不怎么喜欢酒，但黑龙酿的山莓酒甜甜的果香味还不错，而且斑还有一天才会回来……他好热、好难受，根本睡不着……柱间急需一点助眠的东西。

他的泄殖腔从下午开始分泌情液，身体温度逐渐升高。柱间喘息着在稻草上磨蹭尾根，把一片干草全濡湿了。黄昏时他在洞穴口化了点雪饮了水，爬回巢后却再没力气挪动身子，能补充的水分只有山莓酿。

柱间感受着下身的一片黏腻，忍不住呜咽。如果他也是火龙就好了，那样还能通过喷火缓解情潮的热度。巢里充盈着黑龙的味道，别的猎食者不敢靠近。柱间决定呆在安全的窝里等斑回来。

斑是条好龙，他会很乐意将柱间驮到山顶的，但是斑不可能一直守着他，黑龙会丢下在欲火中煎熬的自己离开……绿龙想哭了。

斑、斑、斑……他好喜欢斑。如果斑愿意和自己交配的话，柱间就不必把自己埋进雪里。可斑比他大了两圈，性器上的倒刺塞进来肯定超痛……柱间打了个哆嗦。

——但他还是想要斑。

腹部后方的细小白色鳞片闪着水润的光泽。酒和情潮的热意一起烧上来，绿龙头昏脑涨地在石面上蹭动，很快将穴口磨得滚烫。

黑龙收拢翅膀奔入巢穴就看见了这样一幅景象。酒桶东倒西歪，空气里弥漫着酒香和性的味道，他认定的伴侣滚在红紫色酒液里哼哼唧唧，连尾尖的羽毛都浸在山莓酿里染了色。

斑凑上前去舔了一口柱间的翅膀。好甜。绿龙发出一声抗议的叫声抬起眼睛，黑龙的影子模模糊糊的：“…唔……斑？”

“是我。你这样多久了？”

“不记得了、唔……”柱间用脑袋抵住斑的胸膛，嗅着黑龙身上的味道不禁摆起了尾巴，“好难受、斑……后面好痒……” 他转过身伏在冰凉的地面，顺从心意对着黑龙翘起臀部。

这是交配邀请吗？宇智波斑发出低沉的吼声，把绿龙扑倒在身下舔了起来。

“别舔！别舔、啊……不要舔那里呃呜……”柱间扭着身子挣扎，黑龙的软舌一遍又一遍来来回回地抚弄敏感穴口，他觉得自己流水流得更厉害了。

“真是条坏龙。”斑轻轻压住柱间的翅膀，舌尖挤进吐着淫液的肉腔，口齿不清地责怪道，“把我酿的酒喝个底朝天，还把自己弄伤了……”他恶狠狠弹了下舌头，柱间尖叫一声软了腰。斑用吻部蹭蹭绿龙肚皮上发红的细鳞，看着珠白鳞片上的划痕心疼得要命，大声喷了个不满的响鼻。

“我不是故意的、我不是坏龙……”柱间由着斑顶弄嗅闻自己柔软的腹部，呜呜咽咽地甩起尾巴，“不要、我不想——”

“不想什么？”黑龙整个罩上去把柱间圈进怀里。

“不想去山顶、那里好冷……”柱间蜷缩着用吻部摩挲黑龙的下巴，“不想离开你………斑、你愿意和我交配吗？”

绿龙棕色的杏眼水汪汪的，斑心脏猛地一跳，疯狂点头：“能成为你的伴侣我很荣幸、柱间。”

“你、你进来的时候轻一点，我怕疼、里面勾破的话很难愈合——”柱间害怕地小声乞求，他把尾巴移到一旁方便斑的动作，尾尖紧张拍打。

“你在说什么？”半阴茎其中一根的头部已经插进去一点了，斑困惑地舔舔伴侣的耳羽。

柱间抖着耳朵扭头望向身后：“当然是你东西上的倒刺——咦？”

黑龙喷笑一声挺了挺腰：“你们南方龙对待伴侣那么凶残吗？放心柱间，我会让你很快乐的……”

柱间刚松了口气软下身体，仔细一看抵住自己后穴的物什，瞬间瞪大眼睛扑腾着翅膀疯狂挣扎起来。

黑龙的性器没有倒刺不假，但是，斑很大、非常大。

“我不要了！我不要、别进来——！！啊、等、斑……好痛呜……肚子会被捅穿的、呜啊——！”柱间哭喘着想往前爬，尾根却被黑龙的尾巴牢牢卷住。斑的巨物一点点塞进湿热的腔道撑开肉壁，柱间被钉在斑硕大的阴茎上动弹不得。

“会坏掉、我会坏掉……求你出去……”柱间无力地拍打羽翅收缩下身，斑的性器一下撞上了孕袋开在泄殖腔内的小口，绿龙惨叫一声、瘫软在地面抖着翅膀放声大哭：“痛呜呜……痛、好疼……斑……”

宇智波斑也不好受，他被紧窄的腔道箍得呲牙咧嘴，脸还被柱间的翅膀抽了好几下。绿龙挣扎中掉落的一根暖棕色飞羽飘到他的鼻尖，黑龙打了个喷嚏，身下的伴侣战栗着发出痛苦抽噎。

体型差是没办法的事，但斑也没料到才进去一半柱间就难受成这样。绿龙这么怕疼，为了不遭罪长途跋涉飞到北方，现在却被自己折磨得哭泣不止……黑龙的心要碎了。可是伴侣在发情，他只能接着做。

斑轻轻含住柱间的颈项，探舌温柔地舔舐棕色花纹线：“对不起柱间、对不起……你可以接受我的、放松一点……”

绿龙前爪刨地，石面被抠出一道道白痕。柱间拢起翅膀虚弱地趴在黑龙身下，短促抽着气努力放松下身，脑袋低垂。斑不断舔吻着伴侣，撤出一点又顶进去，包裹性器的炙热肉腔蠕动着将斑往里吞。黑龙的另一根阴茎蹭动绿龙侧腹的细鳞，柱间摇晃着脑袋哼哼起来。痛感退去酒意上头，他被塞满体内的阳物捣得晕晕乎乎，下身传来麻痹的快感。

“…嗯、嗯呜……斑、哈啊～”这一声叫得又婉转又淫荡，斑呼噜着摆腰抽送，激动地扇起膜翼。绿龙被肏得舒服极了，被他压在身下一声接一声地叫，声音愈发软腻。

“这是什么、嗯、柱间？我们的孩子会从这么小的地方出来吗？”斑顶弄着孕袋开出的那道肉缝，源源不断的水液浇上了阴茎，“我帮你再弄大一点吧……”他叼住伴侣的耳羽挺腰往里撞，绿龙哼叫着扭过头咬了口他的下巴。“痛……！不要动那里、太过了——！唔、斑、你慢一点……嗯、嗯啊………”

这龙要求还挺多。宇智波斑慢悠悠地送腰蹭过那道肉缝，柱间扭动着呻吟，敏感点被照顾到时亮丽的羽毛蓬起，翅膀也不受控制地鼓动。斑松开柱间的尾巴，漂亮的龙摇着臀迎合斑的撞击，叫声绵长拖着泣音。

“柱间、你还受得住吗？”绿龙后腿发抖爪尖不住划拉地面，斑咕噜着碰了碰他的脑袋。水雾迷蒙的杏眼半阖，柱间低声抱怨：“这个姿势好累……我站不稳……”

斑想了想，小心翼翼退了出来。绿龙发出抗议的哼唧。黑龙用大脑袋抵住伴侣腹部，动作轻柔地把柱间翻了个面。四爪朝天的绿龙懵了：“等等、你不会是想这样——！咿啊啊啊啊——！斑！！不要、我不要、太深了呜呜呜……”

仰面朝天的姿势柱间完全使不上力，翅膀都没法扑腾，他用爪子拼命蹬踹斑的胸膛。被锐利爪尖刮了几片鳞的黑龙呲着牙用力往里肏了下。绿龙看见自己雪白肚皮上不正常的突起，眼角一下子溢了泪：“你欺负我…唔…我讨厌你——！坏龙嗯呜……”

伴侣的哼叫比山莓酿还甜蜜，黑龙一点没理会柱间的控诉，愉快地一下下往里肏：“现在不累了吧、柱间？你看起来很舒服的样子……”

“我没——哈啊啊！慢点、慢、嗯……！”

斑看着绿龙弹出的半阴茎，眨了眨眼：“还真有倒刺啊。”黑龙舔舔牙放慢了肏弄速度，用自己腹部的乌黑软鳞去蹭柱间的性器。柱间抽泣着扭来扭去，嗓子都叫哑了。

“…别射进来……”绿龙喘着气小声请求伏在身上的伴侣，“我不想揣蛋……”

“不射进去你的发情期不会结束，柱间，我必须那样做。”斑思考了一下，安慰道，“我俩有生殖隔离，你不会怀上的。”

“你、你是说……”绿龙睁大眼睛，杏眸霎时水汽迷漫，“我们不会有宝宝……？…呜——”

嗄？怎么又不开心了？？斑很懵逼。你不是不想生蛋的吗？？？

“呜、为什么呜呜……为什么不会有宝宝……”柱间伤心地打起了哭嗝，身子一抖一抖的，“我想要你的龙宝宝……呜呜呜………”

再也不能让绿龙碰山莓酿——黑龙下定决心。斑制住伴侣，精液一波波灌入柱间体内。柱间小声叫着挺起身子，斑会意地用翅膀拢住他。

肚子被灌满了，柱间难受地拧动想翻身趴伏，斑按住伴侣。

“你…呃、还要做什么……唔——！什么东西——！！”感觉到黑龙换了根阴茎插入体内，柱间惊恐地挣扎。有什么、和精液不同的粘糊糊的东西射了进来——

斑慢慢撤出性器，他满意地闻了闻绿龙的穴口，伸舌舔了进去。

“呜啊！别、别再弄了——！好胀、唔、你做了什么？！！”柱间四爪抓地，他翘起尾巴收缩腹部想排出体内浊液，却发现泄殖腔被堵住了，“斑…你放了什么东西进来、好难受……”肚皮被黑龙的精液撑出了圆弧，柱间流着泪瘫软在地上，尾巴软软地搭着。

斑也觉得很过意不去，他耐心而温柔地梳理伴侣的羽毛，鼻尖蹭了蹭绿龙的额头：“对不起……我没有倒刺、但是有交配栓……”

“呜………”柱间用翅膀盖住圆滚滚的肚子，努力蜷成一个球藏起脑袋不看斑。

“吸收掉就不难受了、柱间，别生我的气。”黑龙自知理亏，在伴侣身边转了两圈后把绿龙扒拉到自己的膜翼下面，他用脑袋拱了拱毛绒绒的球，“这是为了让你受孕。”

“…这样就会有龙宝宝吗？”柱间迟疑地从翅膀下探出脑袋，有些期待，刚问完就打了个哈欠。

“会的。”斑圈紧他低声保证，“晚安，柱间。”

疲倦的绿龙开心地亲了下黑龙的唇角，在伴侣的怀抱中睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

头疼。身子也疼。柱间一觉睡到第二天下午，睁开眼就看见黑龙一双血红的眼睛关切地盯着自己。

“感觉怎样？”斑的尾巴绕着他，黑龙发出低柔的呼噜声舔舐伴侣的额头。

柱间没精打采敷衍地蹭了下斑，埋着脑袋不想挪窝。他的肚子还很胀很难受，都是斑的错。

“我以后再也不碰酒了。”绿龙嘟嘟囔囔。

“要不要吃点东西？”斑锲而不舍地骚扰他。

柱间抽抽鼻子，眼圈通红：“我不想吃东西！也不想喝东西！！肚子好痛……”绿龙可怜巴巴地发着抖蜷成球。斑拱了拱他又嗅了嗅：“你不会有事的、柱间，这不比倒刺好得多——嗷！！”

伴侣想用自己的爪子磨牙就让他磨吧。宇智波斑心情很好，什么都不计较。

——直到有龙闯进他和伴侣的爱巢。

“闯”这个字眼不怎么准确，两条龙既没跑进来也没飞进来，他们在半空中扭打成一团栽到地上，滚进了火龙的巢穴。

幸好他的山洞够大才没有撞到休息的伴侣。斑起身把柱间罩在身下，发出暴怒的吼声。那一黑一白却把洞穴主人当空气似的，嘶叫着缠到一处打得羽毛乱飞，看不清哪儿是脑袋哪儿是尾巴。

……羽毛？ 宇智波斑嗅了嗅，脸色变了。

“泉奈？！/扉间？！”

柱间闻到弟弟的味道激动地扇起翅膀，刚支起前爪就低呜着瘫软下去。千手扉间爪子卡着宇智波泉奈的喉咙被火龙压住肚皮按倒在地，听到他大哥呼痛哪儿还管得了那么多，扑腾着白毛凌乱的羽翅从泉奈身下钻出去直奔柱间，中途还把斑挤到了一旁。

“大哥你怎么了？！”白色的龙低叫着拱拱兄长的脑袋，柱间虚弱地掀起眼帘发出安慰的咕噜。扉间煽动鼻翼后僵在了原地。

他敬爱的大哥，从上到下、从里到外染上了另一条龙的气息，简直像是泡在、泡在了——

白龙炸起全身羽毛，喉咙里滚出一声悲愤的怒嚎。千手扉间一跃而起扑向一旁看戏的巨大黑龙。

“斑、放开我弟弟！！！”绿龙焦急地大喊，勉勉强强站起来要去拯救扉间。

“我放我放、你趴着别动——哎哟！”这兄弟俩怎么都喜欢挠龙鼻子，宇智波斑喷出一点火星不情不愿地抬爪。冰刺融化，白龙身周水雾弥漫，扉间飞快地爬起来呲牙往后退，张开翅膀把他大哥遮了个严严实实。

“哥、我试着拦过了，不怪我。”宇智波泉奈晃着尾巴舔爪尖，瞥了眼自家哥哥阴沉的脸色又看了眼炸成毛球的白龙，嘴角勾起了愉悦的笑容。

“柱间是我的伴侣，让开！”看不见绿龙的黑色火龙焦躁起来，快乐的心情被千手扉间摔了个稀碎。

——柱间他弟，个子不大，问题却很大。

“你还有脸说！！你这个强迫龙的混账！！！”白龙怒吼，寸步不让。

这话可不能当没听见。宇智波斑威胁地压低翅膀狺狺：“你情我愿，我怎么就强迫龙了？！”

“你和我大哥的体型、他可能是自愿的吗？！！”

“………”斑无言以对，不好意思地爪尖抠地。

柱间两只前爪捂住脸，尾巴尖哆嗦着扫了扫弟弟：“…扉间，我、我是自愿的……”

“………”千手扉间颤抖地回头，柱间在弟弟凶狠的目光下缩进角落。

“…斑是条好龙，他救了我，我喜欢他——呜嗷！别打、扉间、别打我、好疼！！”

白龙用翅膀狂扇他大哥脑袋，恨铁不成钢：“你以为他是什么正龙君子、嗯？！他明摆着是见色起意——”

宇智波斑扭过头去不看这兄弟阋墙的惨景。

“他只是想让我种山莓而已、才没有——”绿龙小声为伴侣正名，见弟弟一翅膀又要下来赶忙缩起脑袋。

看他哥的样子多半生米煮熟饭了，千手扉间想这肥水不但外流竟还横跨大陆外流，越想越气，恨声道：“木叶求亲的哪个不是风华正茂玉树临风，你也不必委身于一条未开化的北方野龙——”

两条宇智波一听这污蔑之词立即吹胡子瞪眼，泉奈抗议地叼住白龙尾巴拉扯：“你怎么可以这样讲我呢、扉间？我们宇智波和你们千手自然是门当户对——”

千手扉间不耐烦地用后爪拨开黏着自己的家伙：“小鬼你毛还没长齐，还有教化成文明龙的希望——”

“说过多少次了我长不出羽毛——”

绿龙被弟弟教训得丧失了求生意志，眼泪汪汪地向斑求助。被那双棕色大眼这般看着，宇智波斑精神抖擞地冲上去把柱间团进身下，对白龙发出震慑的吼声：“别以为我不敢动你、滚出我和柱间的巢！”

泉奈用尾巴紧紧卷住冲斑哥挥爪呲牙的白龙，拼命把扉间往后拖。白龙拍开牛皮糖后慢慢冷静下来：“…我不打他，你让我看看兄长。”

柱间从斑的膜翼下面小心探出半个脑袋。宇智波斑无语地看着伴侣吸着鼻子蹭到白龙身边，两条漂亮的龙碰了碰鼻尖，很快打着小呼噜给对方梳理起了羽毛。

“扉间、你的翅膀怎么回事？”

“掉进河里折了，”千手扉间咕哝着悻悻解释，“…宇智波泉奈救了我。”

柱间竖起翠色耳羽：“你现在和泉奈住在一起吗？”

“…他于我有救命之恩，我欠他的。”白龙看上去对自己的现状很不满意，尾尖烦躁地拍打。

该不会是见色起意吧。柱间眯起眼睛，怀疑地扭头看向小一点的火龙。宇智波泉奈乖巧蹲坐着，前肢并拢，长着软刺的尾巴搭在爪上有一搭没一搭地敲，一双红色大眼清澈见底。见柱间望过来，黑龙歪了歪脑袋发出疑惑呜声，既无辜又可爱。

果然和斑说的一样，还是条龙宝宝。龙宝宝能有什么坏心思呢？

柱间放下心来。

“大哥，你的翅膀又是怎么回事？”扉间舔着柱间右翼的飞羽，皱紧眉头，“初级飞羽本来有11根、怎么只剩10根了？”

“可能是捕猎的时候在哪儿刮掉了吧，还会再长的……”柱间毫无底气地打哈哈，谴责地瞪了斑一眼。

黑龙愧疚地挪动前爪刨了刨地。

一个冬天未见，两兄弟越舔越开心，低声哼鸣着挤作一团。扉间用尾巴圈住趴伏的兄长，柱间的脑袋磨蹭着弟弟的颈项。

这画面美则美矣，越看越闹心。旁边的两条黑龙坐不住了。宇智波泉奈的鼻子喷出黑烟，宇智波斑的爪子抠进石头三寸。

“泉奈，”斑嘶嘶道，“把你家的弄走。”

小一点的黑龙连连点头，蹿到白龙身边又是舔又是咬，明明比扉间大了一圈却硬是哼唧着钻进了白龙怀里。

“扉间、扉间～你答应今天要教我捉鱼的！”

斑听着弟弟的撒娇差点笑场。他弟住在南贺川边，主食就是河里洄游的鱼，泉奈竟用这种一眼能看穿的瞎话骗龙——

千手扉间很认真地想了想：“我的确答应过。”说罢又甚是嫌弃地拿爪子扣泉奈脑袋，“捕鱼都不会，你活到现在真不容易。”

“我以前过得超凄惨，经常吃不饱……”

宇智波斑瞪大眼睛喷出一小团火球。泉奈甩起尾巴啪啪两下拍灭，继续软磨硬泡：“这不是有扉间嘛，你来了我就有救了！”

千手扉间看着宇智波泉奈诚挚的眼神，将两条黑龙的身形一对比，对宇智波斑的厌恶又深一分。连自己的弟弟都照顾不好，说不定还从泉奈嘴里抢过食，又对他大哥做了那种令龙发指的事情，简直是龙中败类，这要他如何放心！

白龙依依不舍地同兄长道别但就是不愿走。扉间看着柱间仍旧无力站起的模样，快要落下泪来——他大哥在木叶草原何时受过这等委屈！

“大哥……”白龙的声音哽咽了，“是我太弱小，没有护好你。他若再敢碰你一根羽毛，拼了这条命我也撕了他的脖子！！”

大可不必！虽然不知弟弟脑补到什么歪路上去了，但柱间可不希望斑和扉间产生隔阂。绿龙又是哄又是劝，再三保证斑什么都不会做，在宇智波泉奈的帮忙下终于将弟弟推到了洞口。

“自己保重、扉间，大哥不会有事。我很快就去河谷看你。”柱间拍了拍翅膀。

一黑一白两条龙齐齐远飞，斑赶着柱间回窝休息。绿龙把伴侣的肚皮当作枕头，想着自家弟弟和另一条黑龙的相处，越琢磨越不对味儿。

“柱间/斑。”

两条龙对视一眼，异口同声道：

“我觉得你弟有问题。”


	6. Chapter 6

斑信守承诺，再没碰过柱间。绿龙过了五日才勉强恢复食欲有力气出窝，黑龙万分内疚，暗暗下定决心除非万不得已否则不越雷池一步。两条龙平日亲亲抱抱咬咬蹭蹭，柱间十分满意，开心了还会缩起四爪翻滚身子，露出雪白的肚皮低叫着和黑龙玩闹。宇智波斑看千手柱间的眼神快变成伴侣羽毛的颜色了。

绿龙能短途飞行后立即动身前往河谷看望弟弟。宇智波火龙不习惯这么频繁地走亲访友，泉奈与斑再亲近，斑也不会招呼不打一声就进入泉奈的领地，何况柱间是去见那条讨厌的白龙……黑龙不情不愿跟在绿龙身后，落在南贺川对岸说什么也不肯往前走。

“泉奈、打扰了！”柱间蹲坐在垂着绿藤的洞口探头探脑，“扉间在不z……？！”

“…唔、谁……大哥？！”

宇智波泉奈抬抬眼皮懒洋洋打开翅膀，绿龙看见他一向仪态端庄的弟弟团成一个雪白的球蜷在对方身下。睡眼朦胧的扉间听见兄长的声音一秒转清醒，瞪圆了一双红宝石色的眸子飞快爬出火龙的怀抱。

白龙尴尬地拢翅，脑袋上的毛还四下乱翘着。柱间抬爪帮他梳理耳羽，内心酸涩。

自己的弟弟也到了成家的年纪了。

“扉间…你……无论怎样、大哥都为你高兴……呜呜……”

“我不是我没有——哥你别哭啊？！”

“你喊我‘哥’了呜………你还这么小、还没等到别的龙上门提亲，就、就在哥哥我不知道的时候定下了终身大事，呜呜呜……”

“大哥！我和宇智波泉奈不是那种关系！！夜里太冷了所以我才——”

千手扉间越解释越乱，千手柱间越哭越大声。斑在对岸听到伴侣呜呜咽咽又见白龙凑近柱间不知在说什么，跺了跺爪忍不住振翅飞过了河。泉奈正好不紧不慢从他和白龙的巢里踱出来。

宇智波兄弟对视一眼。泉奈眯起眼睛。

“泉奈、我试着拦过了，不怪我。”宇智波斑分开了两条千手，愉快地晃着尾巴舔爪尖。

最后扉间自告奋勇去捉鱼，留宇智波泉奈一龙对付求知欲极强的兄长。四条龙分享过烤鱼，泉奈再三保证他对扉间是真心实意一心一意，柱间才被斑拉扯着尾巴一步三回头地离开。

大一点的黑龙张开翅膀回头看了眼弟弟。两条宇智波交换了心照不宣的眼神。

【管好你家的，没事别串门。】

南贺山脉迎来了温暖蓬勃的夏季。木精灵们钻出土壤，排成一列站在遒劲粗壮的树根上唱起古老的歌谣。山脉主人该用一片黑色龙鳞同它们交换今年的果实了，可精灵们左等右等，没等到巨大的火龙，反而被一条蹿进林间的绿龙吓得飘上半空。

柱间在蒲公英的飞絮中打了个响鼻，摇着尾巴去扑半透明的精灵，木精灵们叽叽喳喳吵闹着落在他的翠色耳羽上。

“你是谁？”

“这是斑大人的领地——”

“是木属性的龙哎！”

“…他身上有斑大人的味道……”

“你是斑大人的伴侣吗？斑大人今年还会用龙鳞和我们交换莓果吗？” 一只勇敢的精灵扇着薄翼停在绿龙的鼻尖。

柱间一动不敢动，费劲想看清自己鼻子上的小家伙都快看对眼儿了：“我叫千手柱间，是宇智波斑的伴侣。他大概不需要你们提供果实啦。”

精灵们发出一阵叹息，翅膀都垂了下去。

柱间不安地把脑袋搁上地面。自己的到来是不是扰了这些小家伙的生计？

“我的鳞你们要不要？羽毛呢？”

“都可以都可以！羽毛一根就行——”

“喂、你们这群家伙，别因为他好欺负就乱开价。”黑龙姗姗来迟。他的伴侣一身棕绿在树林里撒欢根本找不着影，他寻着气味才看到柱间摇晃的尾巴尖儿。

斑从胸口拔下一片鳞放在木精灵面前：“喏、拿去吧。”

“斑大人小气！”

“木属性的羽毛更好！”

“我们想要柱间大人的羽毛！”

黑龙威胁地喷出火星冲精灵们呲牙：“别得寸进尺！！”

小家伙们惊叫一声，合力抬起圆圆的黑色鳞片飞快跑掉了。

“这么凶干嘛，羽毛又不是什么贵重东西。”

“哼。”宇智波斑把伴侣拢到身前，拣去绿龙绒羽间的树叶杂草，柱间亲昵地拱了拱他。黑龙疑惑地歪歪头，凑近了一点。

“柱间……你的气味变了。”

“呣？不会吧。我有好好洗澡。”

“……和那无关。”斑嗅闻伴侣的腹部，绿龙怕痒地拿爪子推黑龙的脑袋。

斑严肃地直视他：“真有变化。”

柱间觉得有趣：“变成什么味儿了？”

“山莓酿。”

“……………”

“——我没在开玩笑！嗷！”

  
  


柱间用力拍打翅膀，微凉的夜风轻抚羽片。盈月的冷辉穿透铅灰色厚重云层，映出斜下方黑龙模模糊糊的巨大身影。斑抓着他们捕获的肥硕山猪，宽大的膜翼割裂气流。

他们就快到家了，柱间已经能看见巢穴前隐约突起的山岩。但是好累…身子好重……他飞不动了……

“斑……”他小声呼唤伴侣，“我觉得、我可能……”

“——柱间？！”

绿龙从高空坠下。

“柱间、你不要吓我！醒醒！！”

“唔……吵什么……”

斑紧紧圈住怀里慢慢苏醒的龙，浑身发抖。他扔掉猎物用翅膀裹住失去意识的伴侣一同下落，就算有树木的缓冲，山间林地还是被撞出了大坑。有他做垫背绿龙毫发无伤，斑却从未体会过这般失措与后怕。

柱间打了个哈欠眨眨眼睛：“……怎么了？”

“还怎么了、你飞到一半掉下来了！！”斑焦急地舔舐伴侣的面颊，“是哪里不舒服？！”

“没不舒服。”柱间清醒了点，想了想答道，“我有点累还有点困，大概睡过去了吧。”

……哪有飞着飞着飞睡着的龙！！！斑恼得想喷火又无处发泄，呼着气开始挠柱间肚皮：“以后还睡不睡了，嗯？！”

“不睡了不睡了、哈哈哈你别、好痒……唔——！”柱间突然抖了下。斑停了爪。

绿龙缓缓舒展开身体，鼻尖小心触了触自己的下腹部。黑龙僵在原地瞪大眼睛。

“……” “……”

“…有了？”

“应该是。”

“有几个？”

“不知道。”

两条龙对望了一会儿，同时快乐地摇起尾巴。


	7. Chapter 7

绿龙怀了3枚卵。卵的轮廓渐渐清晰后柱间还有些小伤心。

“一般都会有5、6枚的。”他咕哝着垂下脑袋。

宇智波斑则欣喜若狂，黑龙把伴侣抱在怀里又蹭又舔，尾巴绕上柱间的腹部来回轻扫：“宇智波一个繁殖季只有1枚，2枚已是奇迹，你真的好厉害！”

“是这样吗？”柱间窝在伴侣怀里小声呼噜，摆了摆尾尖。一次数量少些也没关系，他愉快地想，反正他和斑会一直在一起，他们会有好多好多只龙宝宝。

绿龙产期将近，南贺山脉刮起北风。看着巢外飘落的小雪花，柱间觉得曾经希望有5、6枚卵的自己太天真了。

宇智波火龙的蛋硕大无比，就算龙宝宝混入了千手血脉，3枚卵还是将他的下腹部撑得变了形，每颗卵的形状透过半透明的软鳞清晰可见。他的身子两周前就已笨重到无法离巢，任何微小的动作都会让卵撞上孕袋下端的小口，弄得柱间磨蹭尾根呜咽不止。斑除了外出捕猎，其余时间一直陪着他。黑龙衔来松枝枯叶在绿龙身下垫了厚厚一层，偶尔用舌头帮柱间纾解不时上涌的情欲。

两条龙的焦虑互相传染。

天色渐晚，雪越飘越大。下腹突然传来抽痛，绿龙低吟一声睁开眼睛。

“…柱间？”黑龙紧张抬头。

“要、啊…要开始了……”柱间扑扇翅膀断断续续地喘，努力撑起后肢翘起尾巴，“你、你出去——”

“我留下来陪你——”

“不唔、你出去！”绿龙发出威胁的吼声呲出牙齿。

两条龙都愣住了。

柱间晃晃脑袋，棕色杏眼里满是歉意：“……斑……我控制不了……雪太大了、你不用——”

斑安慰地舔了下他的额头：“我就在洞口守着，好不好？”

“……嗯。”

伴侣呻吟惨叫已快半小时，黑龙在洞口踱来踱去，雪花还未落到身上就成了雨。斑之前嗅到巢里飘出的血腥味，尾巴狂躁地抽上山壁击碎了石头，现在黑龙身边堆砌了小山一般的嶙峋碎岩。

“斑……斑、斑………”柱间微弱的泣音几乎被风声盖过，黑龙飞快转身冲进巢穴。

他的伴侣侧身瘫软在巢里，翅膀遮住肚子，尾巴圈着两枚黑底绿纹的蛋。蛋壳已经变硬，上面的血丝和黏液也已干涸。斑小心翼翼地将两颗蛋移到旁边，低呜着拱了拱伴侣。

“还有一枚在里面……可是我没力气了……”柱间小声抽泣，半阖着眼哀哀地看着斑，“你能帮我吗？”

“先让我看看那里，柱间。你流血了。”斑轻轻顶起柱间的尾巴嗅了嗅，温柔舔舐泌着黏液的腔口，那里被两枚卵撑开还未合拢，薄薄的肉壁松软泛红。绿龙低叫着蹬踹后爪。

“早就愈合了、我不疼……啊！”

斑的舌尖推动了泄殖腔内的卵，柱间腹部猛地抽搐，整条龙软绵绵成一滩。黑龙嗅到了掩在血腥气下的另一股味道，斑悬着的心慢慢放下。

看来他的伴侣不完全是被疼痛折磨到脱力的。

“你高潮了几次、柱间？这枚卵让你这么爽吗？”

“呜……一点都不爽！！”柱间挣扎着躲避斑的舌头，被黑龙一爪按住。最后一枚卵是尖端朝外，绿龙稍一卸劲就会吸回腔道狠狠撞上孕袋。肉腔剧烈蠕动，敏感点被自己的蛋来回碾压，柱间的性器什么都射不出来了，身后的水却越流越多。

“诶、等、你做什么——！咿啊！斑、哈唔、不要……！哈、哈啊……我不要、我不要呜呜呜……”黑龙隔着肚皮一下下顶弄泄殖腔内的卵，卵壳不停磨蹭挤压孕袋的小口，柱间连弹动身子的力气也无，只能在过电的快感中打着抖抽泣：“你滚开……滚开！！我不要你帮忙了、滚、唔……讨厌你、呜啊……！”

棕色杏眸含着泪委屈巴巴地瞪自己，黑龙不好意思地凑过去舔舔他：“我不动你、柱间。你得趴起来。”

绿龙吸吸鼻子，在伴侣的帮助下哆哆嗦嗦地跪趴，翅膀不安地扇了两下贴紧身体。斑罩上柱间，爪子按上绿龙鼓起的下腹试探推按。

“嗯——！”

“很难受？”

柱间抽着气，只一味垂着脑袋掉眼泪，腹部在黑龙的爪下一阵阵痉挛。

“放松点……”斑轻咬他的耳羽，喷出的热气让柱间缩了缩脖颈，“我推的时候你用力，会没事的、柱间。”

“说的容易。”绿龙嘟哝着爪尖扒拉稻草，感觉到斑的尾巴卷住尾根往上提，柱间一下子慌了：“先别…！咿啊啊啊啊啊！！斑、斑——！”

“屁股再抬高点……”斑压低嗓音哄诱，用了点力按压伴侣雪白的肚皮。柱间蓬松的羽毛随着绿龙的呻吟扭动搔过膜翼，柱间软腻的哼叫挠得黑龙心痒痒。

“…你…闭嘴！唔、啊啊——！！”

最后一枚卵伴着咕唧水声滑出体外时柱间已被坏心眼的伴侣玩得神智不清，下身黏糊糊一片狼藉。斑用舌头把他全身舔了个遍，绿龙也只是有气无力地抖抖尾尖。柱间前爪紧紧搂着三颗温热的蛋，他生气地咬了口黑龙的鼻子，蜷成毛球团在斑的膜翼下陷入昏睡。

孵蛋占去了绿龙的全副精力。这是他和斑的第一窝龙宝宝，柱间寸步不离地守着三颗蛋，将它们拢在翅膀下暖着焐着，不时发出低柔的哼鸣。

扉间和泉奈时常来探望。泉奈见黑底绿纹的蛋有三颗，不可置信地瞪大红眼睛，扭头望向白龙的眼神当即不对劲起来。扉间毫无察觉，他专心致志地检查自己的侄子侄女，不一会儿就开心地甩起尾巴。

“这一条是木属性的姑娘。”他嗅了嗅其中一枚蛋，忍不住蹭了蹭兄长的额头。宇智波斑发出愤怒的咆哮。白龙哼了一声，继续道：“还有两条完全是宇智波的小子，火属性没跑。”

柱间一双眼亮晶晶地冲着斑摇起尾巴。斑走过去把他和蛋圈在怀里：“柱间，我们会有全世界最漂亮的龙宝宝。”

“那当然。”扉间抬起脑袋鼻子喷出雾气，“我大哥的孩子自然是全世界最好看——”

泉奈赶在斑发火前拖走了扉间。

三条小龙在初夏时节破壳，发出叽叽的叫声滚作一团。黑色的身躯上覆着尚看不出颜色的绒羽，幺子有着温柔的棕色大眼，另两条则有着父亲血红色的眼睛。

柱间把姑娘拢进怀里舔舐，小龙的眼睛追着地面摆动的藤蔓滴溜溜地转。斑喷出一小团火球，他的大儿子有样学样地打了个喷嚏，喷出一股黑烟把自己熏成了煤球。斑哈哈大笑。柱间谴责地瞪了他一眼。

老幺上蹿下跳地够泉奈甩动的黑色尾巴，宇智波泉奈勾着嘴角，生着棘刺的尾尖左摇右晃。小龙摔了个狗啃泥，哇哇大哭。白龙迅速把侄子扒拉过来，发出一阵安抚的呼噜：“不哭不哭，痛痛飞飞……”

“…扉间。”泉奈盯着散发母性光辉的白龙认真道，“我会努力的。”

“？？？”

千手扉间不知道火龙又在发哪门子疯，他舔了舔侄子的翅膀抬头问道：“大哥，想过起什么名字没？”

千手柱间和宇智波斑同时沉默，眼神游移。两条龙都没什么起名天分，火龙很干脆地打算起名“千手一号”“宇智波二号”，绿龙也好不到哪儿去，差点给自己女儿起名“小草莓”。

柱间划拉两下爪子，眼睛一亮：“斑，等孩子们再大些，陪我回趟木叶草原吧。”

“自然可以。”斑疑惑道，“不过这跟孩子起名有什么关系？”

白龙看着兄长兴奋的表情，突然有种不祥预感。

“我离开前隔壁涡之岛刚来了一条金色的龙——”

“大哥——”

“年纪轻轻但很会起名字、可以参考——”

“大哥我真的不觉得——”

“扉间，”柱间摇摇尾巴，“别因为人家在速飞赛上跟你并列了就抱有偏见嘛。”

“………”

斑来了兴致：“那条龙起的名很好听吗？”

“超霸气的！”

“哦哦是吗！”

“泉奈。”白龙看着兴高采烈的兄长和…哥夫，压低了声音圈紧侄子，“到时候你也跟我回去。”

【必须阻止这两个不靠谱的家伙。】

宇智波泉奈激动地拍起膜翼连连点头。

【扉间同意带我见家长了！！】

斑的黑色长尾绕着伴侣和孩子，绿龙和黑龙腻腻歪歪地交颈厮磨。白龙叹口气，地面结了一小片冰渣。

千手扉间觉得自己为刚出世就命运多舛的侄儿侄女操碎了心。


End file.
